


My Little Astronaut (ONE SHOT)

by vibespiders



Series: Electric Hearts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron, klance, klance fanfic, klance my little astronaut, my little astronaut, space, voltron fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is an alternative universe where Keith and Lance are together. Lance still decides to be a cargo pilot and Keith gets the opportunity to fly in space and colonized the planet, Mars.





	

"Hey, Lance!" 

"Yes Keith!?" 

"I'm going to space!" 

"What?" 

"Well, I'm going to Mars!" Keith said, "do you want to come?"

"What? Why me!? I'm just a cargo pilot!"

"Because I think it is good way! Have experience! See space!" 

"Urg," Lance breathe in, "I can't! I have to take care of my Abuela!" 

"I understand," Keith said, "I promise to send pictures along the way!" 

"Okay, I'll see you again when you come back!" 

"Thank you, Lance!" Keith said, "I'll come back for you when I come home!" 

Even after what has happened, this is the last time Lance would spend his time with Keith. Once Lance found out the news that the spacecraft has exploded due to pilot error. Lance hide in his bedroom and cry and cry until he was tired and fell asleep.


End file.
